cola y orejas (8059)
by lackitwo
Summary: por alguna extraña razón Gokudera es convertido en un medio gato, situación que de alguna manera Yamamoto logra aprovechar para su beneficio


**no tengo idea de porque hice esto... bueno si lo tengo pero eso no viene al caso xD, bueno, este es el segundo shot que hago donde involucro el tema +18 xD el primero si del fandom, el otro murió con la computadora vieja que se perdió y creo que nunca vio la luz, bueno, esto mas que nada es para mi una práctica para futuro con mi longfic... sin mas que agregar los dejo con este one shot hard sin sentido alguno xD**

 **Disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

eran las 3 de la tarde de un día sábado y en aquel momento Yamamoto Takeshi llegaba a la entrada del departamento de Gokudera Hayato para golpear -solo por cortesía- un par de veces la puerta principal esperando respuesta del contrario, pero no hubo absolutamente nada, simplemente fue el silencio abundando el lugar a lo que el moreno hace una mueca de extrañeza ya que se suponía que pasaría aquel día ahí y el peli plata en consecuencia no había hecho ningún plan para salir, terminó por soltar un suspiró de resignación, sacó sus llaves para poder abrir la puerta y entrar

-Hayato ¿estás en casa?-llamó con curiosidad una vez entró al lugar luego de cerrar la puerta y dejar sus zapatillas en la entrada, caminando hasta la sala común del apartamento que compartía cuarto, living y comedor, una vez ahí miró hacia la cama al diferenciar un bulto escondido entre las frazadas que evitaba a toda costa ser visto-¿por qué no respondes si estas igual aquí?

-lárgate de aquí, no es un... buen momento para que estés aquí-se quejó aquel chico oculto bajo las frazadas pero el azabache ahí presente no se iría tan fácil y ahora tenía curiosidad de porque le corría

-vamos, no creo que sea para tanto lo que sucede-tomó a la ligera la "petición" que se le había dado para que se fuera y agarró las frazadas sacando estas a la fuerza encontrando bajo a estas al de ojos verdes enrollado sobre sí mismo, pero algo más llamó su atención y eso era la notoria cola que trataba inútilmente de ocultar el más bajo dejando boquiabierto al de ojos café-que... ¿qué te pasó?

-¿¡cómo voy a saberlo!? cuando desperté que estaba así-se quejó con molestia mientras se sentaba en la cama al ver que ya no podía ocultar aquello y terminando por soltar un suspiro de fastidio a la par que se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha-esto en verdad es un fastidio, no sé porque me pasa esto a mi

-... y... ¿es de verdad?-preguntó con curiosidad Yamamoto mientras intentó tocar una vez aquella cola pero esta fue rápidamente apartada por Gokudera sin que este moviera el resto de su cuerpo, cosa que sorprendió al moreno

-por extraño que te parezca, se mueve y todo, pero sigo sin saber porque apareció esa cosa-chasqueó la lengua con fastidio teniendo la atención nuevamente del azabache el cual se sorprendió de algo más igual de notorio, llevando así su mano en dirección esta vez a aquello

-también tienes un par de orejas-con fascinación y una leve sonrisa tocó una de aquellas orejas gatunas haciendo sobresaltar al peli plata haciéndolo soltar un leve quejido de sorpresa e incomodidad que dejó inmóvil nuevamente al azabache-entonces también son reales ¿en serio no lo sabes Hayato? normalmente tú eres el que entiende la mayoría de las cosas

-maldición yo no tengo todas las respuestas del mundo a pesar de leer todo... de seguro esto es obra de los UMA-soltó un largo suspiro antes de comentar aquello a la par que se apartaba levemente incómodo del tacto del más alto para terminar por susurrar apartando la mirada

-no creo que sea eso, debe haber una mejor explicación ¿no crees?-rió con levedad distrayendo con sus palabras al de ojos verdes el cual le miró con una expresión de fastidio y queja ante su incredulidad, aprovechando aquel momento de sujetar la cola del contrario viendo como daba un salto de sorpresa soltando así una maldición mientras pedía explicación de aquello-quería saber si tenía sensibilidad

-te dije que es 100% una cola de gato... al menos en aspecto y esas cosas-no comprendía ni lo que el mismo decía a pesar de haber intentado varias cosas aquel día para hacer desaparecer aquella cola, simplemente no podía hacerlo y el hecho de que ahora el azabache le estuviera sujetando la cola por simple curiosidad no le ayudaba a concentrarse, es más, lo colocaba aún más nervioso-suéltala ya Takeshi maldición, en verdad se siente raro

-¿mh? Así que en verdad es sensible esto-con curiosidad sonrió con algo de gracia el de ojos café viendo de mejor manera la cola y pasando su mano algo más por esta para sentir el pelo que esta tenía poniendo de los nervios al peli plata

-que la... que la sueltes, que se siente raro maldita sea-se volvió a quejar mientras se alejaba un poco del alcance del contrario pero el que este se negara a su petición le frustraba y no podía pensar mejor lejos de aquello por el hecho de que aquel tacto le causaba una extraña sensación que no se lo permitía

-podríamos jugar con eso ¿no crees?-sonrió ampliamente y fingiendo infantilidad jalando con un poco de fuerza la cola haciendo soltar un quejido de molestia a Hayato devolviéndole a aquella sonrisa una mueca de molestia que significaba de que si no se detenía en aquel momento la pasaría mal

-con un demonio ¡que la...!-no alcanzó a terminar de gritar lo que quería ya que Takeshi rápidamente había movido la mano con la que sujetaba la cola a la base de esta presionando ligeramente aquel lugar a la par que con la mano desocupada se encargó de acariciar firmemente una de las orejas felinas, masajeando esta de base hasta la mitad haciendo flaquear los movimientos del peli plata en cual se apoyó por inercia con el codo en la cama-sue... suelta

-creo que ya encontré una debilidad-sonrió victorioso continuando con aquel extraño masaje mientras se acomodaba como podía sobre la cama parando un momento con una de las orejas para colocarse sobre el de ojos verdes y continuando esta vez con la oreja más cercaba al colchón al querer probar una teoría, vitoreando poco después al ver como el que estaba bajo él soltaba un quejido de molestia en amenaza pero de inercia se recostaba por completo en la cama para recibir más caricias en aquella oreja-en verdad es como un gato

-pu... gmm...-no podía terminar de soltar la maldición en contra del azabache ya que las constantes caricias en aquellos extraños lugares estaban comenzando a agradarle y a hacerle bajar por completo su defensa permitiendo involuntariamente que el contrario hiciera lo que quisiera con él, terminando por soltar algo parecido a un ronroneo que sorprendió a ambos en su totalidad-n... no... No digas... nada...

-wao...-simplemente se limitó a soltar aquel monosílabo a la par que sonreía ya algo más picarón y malicioso cosa que no llamaba a nada bueno ante la vista del menor debajo de él, así que simplemente no se limitó a tratar con sus manos la cola y una de las orejas del contrario, se acercó más a este y usando la boca mordió con ligereza el borde de la oreja desocupada haciendo soltar un quejido al otro

-Take... shi-casi murmuró el nombre del mayor entre suspiros mientras sujetaba con una de sus manos la muñeca del contrario que se hallaba en una de sus orejas, aunque el agarre no era fuerte ni parecía ser con la intención de apartar el tacto

-parece que esto en verdad te agrada Hayato, y eso que solo improvisé-sonrió con algo de diversión al apartarse un poco del peli plata para soplar con levedad a la oreja más cercana a él para contemplar cómo el contrario soltaba un leve quejido y pareciera como se le erizaba la piel mientras se encoge sobre sí mismo

Aprovechó el momentáneo estado del peli plata para soltar su oreja e introducir aquella mano por debajo del buzo y del bóxer que llevaba el contrario sobresaltándolo a la vez que lo hacía soltar un leve gemido con el roce en su miembro, sintiendo como comenzaba a masturbarlo por debajo de la ropa y aunque varias veces comenzaban de aquella forma en esta ocasión era distinto debido al extraño agregado que eran aquellas extrañas partes de felino que habían aparecido en el de ojos verdes

-Ta agh... Take... shi mal... maldighnm...-entre leves gemidos intentaba conservar su serenidad aunque le era completamente imposible, más aun cuando fue completamente silenciado por el beso que le había el moreno dejando ya de jugar con la cola y acariciando el cabello del más bajo mientras le masturbaba cono ya era costumbre

-¿qué tal si jugamos ya?-sonrió ampliamente una vez se separó del beso con el peli plata preguntando con aquella picardía que solo mantenía cuando ambos se encontraban solos y sin esperar respuesta alguna del más bajo, le quitó hasta las rodillas ambas prendas inferiores sin dejar de atender el pene del contrario, aunque a contrario de costumbre, en lugar de pedirle humedecer algunos de sus dedos él mismo agarró la cola probando que tan útil sería para aquello

-¿qué mnn... piensas ngh... hacer?-preguntó a duras penas con los ojos entrecerrados debido al placer que recorría su cuerpo por cada acto que realizaba el moreno, aunque en el momento en el que vio y sintió como este introducía la punta de la cola en su boca soltó un leve chillido de sorpresa pero sin tiempo a reacción alguna ya que el mayor había comenzado a masturbarlo con más velocidad haciendo que sintiera como su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar

-probar algo nuevo ya que hay algo nuevo-sonrió con toda la calma del mundo una vez terminó de humedecer la cola y acercarla a la entrada posterior del menor el cual al conectar la idea que tenía con la acción que el otro se encontraba realizando intentó detenerlo a pesar de la descoordinación que tenía en aquel momento con las reacciones del cuerpo debido a la masturbación que le estaba realizando

Aun así no logro hacer mucho ya que sintió como aquella intimidad estaba siendo penetrada por la misma cola, aquello le llenó de un cúmulo de extrañas sensaciones aunque todas apuntaban en la misma dirección y ella era el placer, se aferró a las sábanas de la cama soltando un gemido combinado con un gruñido bajo a la par que comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro mientras su respiración se entrecortaba

En aquel momento mientras dilataba la entrada del peli plata, el moreno se encargó de alejar la mano que se encargaba de masajear el falo del más bajo, escuchando un quejido de molestia pero momentos después introducir este en su boca, comenzando de este modo una felación lenta y pausada para el simple placer de este de escuchar al de ojos verdes intentar maldecir entre jadeos y placer

Yamamoto movía su boca en un lento va y ven estimulando el miembro escuchando los cada vez más cercanos y elevados gemidos de Gokudera ya sin poder articular una palabra con coherencia alguna además de soltar quejidos entre cortados que, ambas cosas juntas excitaban cada vez más al moreno el cual aumentaba la velocidad de las dos labores en las que se encontraba

Posterior a un par de eternos minutos en aquellos trabajos el azabache este alejó su boca a la vez que sacaba la cola del peli plata de su propia entrada escuchando de este modo el como el más bajo gruñía de inconformidad pero aprovechaba aquella pausa para recobrar el aliento e intentar recobrar algo de la claridad de su mente, pero el más alto no le dio tiempo para aquello ya que mientras se quitaba su pantalón y ropa interior con habilidad comenzó a sacarle la playera que llevaba encima con la mano desocupada para de este modo comenzar a repartir besos y mordidas a través de la piel del abdomen

-t... tú... va... vas a... enlo... quecerme...-logró murmurar a duras penas tratando de evitar enormemente el soltar suspiros o gemidos mientras hablaba escuchando una leve risa por parte del de ojos café el cual acercó su rostro al de él para mirarle directo a los ojos haciéndole recorrerle uno que otro escalofrío, odiaba y amaba cuando la mirada del contrario era así de intensa

-entonces estamos iguales... porque tú me enloqueces a mí-sonrió de lado con cierta ironía pero con gracia a la vez para darle enseguida un profundo beso y entrelazando su lengua con la del menor a la vez que introducía su miembro en la entrada del contrario lentamente sintiendo como este tensaba su cuerpo como siempre, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello a pesar de que llevaban tiempo teniendo relaciones, entonces se le vino a la mente una idea, se separó del beso para agarrarle la cola con algo de rudeza acercándola a él y comenzando a morderla desde un costado contemplando como el más bajo soltó un quejido de sorpresa arqueándose expulsando el aire de sus pulmones-esto es muy sensible en este momento parece

Luego de soltar aquella pequeña burla con una sonrisa traviesa mordió un par de veces más aquella cola para volver a alejarla de él y acercándola a la boca de Hayato, el cual le miró con mala gana como pudo aunque no pudo negarse al sentir como el moreno comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro de él, fue en el momento en el que soltó un nuevo gemido que el mayor introdujo la cola en su boca sin poder evitar soltar un quejido combinado con una arcada pero no se negó a seguir el juego del más alto, este por su lado aprovechó aquello para comenzar nuevamente a dejar marcas en el cuello y hombro de este con besos junto a mordiscos sumado a masturbar de nueva cuenta el miembro del de ojos verdes al cual le eran obstruidos los gemidos y suspiros debido a la intrusión en su boca

Debido a la combinación de sensaciones y estimulación en su cuerpo, sumado al trabajo previo que había realizado Takeshi en su miembro, Hayato no demoró mucho tiempo en correrse en aquel momento, manchando tanto la mano del moreno como la camisa de este y el abdomen del propio peli plata terminando por quitar la cola de su boca y jadeando con dificultad aprovechando que el más alto se detuvo un momento en sus embestidas para reírse con levedad y acomodándose para quitarse la playera que llevaba, una vez aquella última prenda fue quitada del camino, el azabache volvió a reanudar las embestidas acelerando gradualmente la velocidad escuchando los agotados y entre cortados gemidos del de ojos verdes

-creo... creo que... me emocioné Hayato...-susurró entre leves quejidos de placer al penetrar la entrada del más bajo, el cual soltó un gruñido grave entre los gemidos soltados por este mientras cubría sus ojos con ambos antebrazos en un inútil intento de mitigar aquellas sensaciones para poder articular palabras aunque sea cortas pero no funcionaba, es más, de aquel modo, con los ojos cubiertos, las sensaciones se incrementaban en su cuerpo haciéndolo soltar gemidos cada vez más altos nuevamente

En una de las tantas envestidas que le daba Yamamoto a Gokudera, logró dar en el punto G de este provocando que soltara un gemido más alto a la par que arqueaba levemente la espalda debido a aquella sensación, en aquel momento el moreno sonríe levemente de lado vitoreando mentalmente comenzando a embestir con algo más de fuerza y velocidad en aquel punto complacido por la vista que tenía, sabiendo completamente que solo él era capaz de crear aquellas expresiones en el peli plata, con aquella idea en mente y tan solo un par de embestidas más bastaron para que el azabache terminara por correrse en el interior del más bajo

-e... eso fue... intenso...-sonrió a duras penas Takeshi mientras se separaba de Hayato y salía a la par del interior de este, acostándose a un lado viéndole con una expresión agotada combinada con una de satisfacción por lo que acababa de pasar

-... cada vez eres más bestia... idiota...-murmuró a duras penas una vez se halló en la capacidad mental y física de poder responderle con algo, recibiendo en respuesta tan solo un "lo siento" acompañado de una risa cansada a lo que solo termina respondiendo con un bufido de molestia

Una media hora después, Gokudera se encontraba sentado algo inclinado en el suelo apoyando su codo izquierdo con un pantalón y una playera limpia ya bañado mientras la lavadora trabajaba y Yamamoto salía del baño con un short tres cuartos y una toalla alrededor del cuello reposando en sus hombros, el peli plata no le prestó atención alguna ya que en aquel momento estaba más centrado en ver la tele y en el cambiar de canales para no pensar en el dolor de su retaguardia

-¿cuánto tiempo más crees que estén esa cola y las orejas?-cuestionó con curiosidad y sin malicia alguna mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa escuchando el simple maldecir en voz baja del de ojos verdes a la vez que recibe su mirada de molestia y queja

-no me interesa cuanto tiempo más tenga estas cosas, no te voy a dejar acercarte más a mí el resto del mes si es necesario si sigo teniéndolas-le respondió con molestia frunciendo más su ceño en molestia para dirigir nuevamente su mirada hacia el televisor escuchando el suspiro leve de parte del contrario

-es una lástima Hayato, quería jugar más con esa cola-con un tono infantil y de niño regañado se recargo sobre la mesa para tratar de convencer al peli plata de volver más tarde a realizar alguna otra ronda de sexo, pero era ignorado por la mirada del contrario ya que este ni se la dirigía-Hayato~

-maldita sea, no lo haré-casi gritó con total furia volviendo a mirar al otro pero se arrepintió de ello ya que el otro tenía un gesto lamentable, como si se tratara de un perrito callejero en busca de cariño y atención, tragando saliva en seco volvió a apartar la mirada y recostándose de lado para intentar no volver a prestarle atención al más alto lo que quedara de tarde si fuera posible

* * *

 **bueeeeno, creo que no me salio taaan mal a mi parecer y creo que si haré algún intento de lemon a futuro y no solo un lime... bueno, eso sería todo por toda esta ocación, nos vemos en alguna otra historia hard -o semi(?- byeees**


End file.
